Current ink jet printing systems have problems with particle contamination caused by particles in the air around the printheads. A need has existed to significantly reduce particle concentrations in and around a printhead by providing clean filtered air to the printhead and surroundings.
Zorn U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,420 teaches a vacuum means to clean paper dust off the surface of the paper before the paper travels to the ink jet printhead. The printhead is further shielded from contamination by air current means. The air current means provide a curtain of air between the ink jet printer and the document. However, this air is not cleaned to the extent of a HEPA filter.
Archer U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,054 teaches a hood for placement over the printhead, wherein filtered air can be pumped into the hood so that the air flows past the printhead. A hood is not a closed container for the web media and Archer secures directly to the printhead.
Katerberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,869 teaches that the upper region of the printhead includes an air plenum. In the Katerberg reference, air enters the plenum region through filter means. Droplet streams provide the motive force for drawing air through the filter means. Fan means are not taught and print media enclosures are not suggested.
The prior art listed herein is hereby incorporated by reference.
A need exists for a device that provides clean filtered air to a printhead and the surrounding area that is better than known devices.
The present embodiments described herein were designed to meet these needs.